More than anyone in the world
by aka-ume
Summary: Though Kaname had abandoned her, somehow Yuuki knew for sure that he would be there... in the one place that was home to them both


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

**A/N: **This is a prequel to my fic End of the night so it's highly recommended that you read the story mentioned above. I felt rather guilty about writing a Zeki end, thus this little fic was born. And you should be guilty too if you read it without leaving me a review!

It's not my fault I wasn't born in an English-speaking country, so don't be too harsh on me, okay?

**More than anyone in the world**

It was freezing outside. From up above, thousands of white snowflakes began drifting down to the earth. Taking some more hesitant steps, Yuuki left the Moon dorm. She stood alone in the empty courtyard, her eyes fixed on the darkening sky. The white color of the snow always reminded her of the color of blood, and the genuine warmth and love from him. 'Why, Kaname? Why?' she wondered, felt the tears sting her eyes. Yuuki could not believe that after all the time they had spent together and all the promises they had made, he could abandon her like that. That was why she was going to find him, and ask him why. If he was still the Kaname that she knew all along, she would find him without any troubles. Yuuki had no doubt about it.

"You're gonna leave the academy? Do you have any idea that's prohibited?" raised a harsh, icy voice from behind her back.

Needless to turn her head around, Yuuki could recognize immediately who that was. Anyway, in the whole wide world there must be only one person who might talk to her with that tone.

"I know, Zero. But I need to go to this certain place alone. The chairman has already given me his consent."

"You've been out everyday ever since you came here. Where have you been?"

"I guess even if I tell you, you won't know where it is. All there is to know is that I'm looking for him, and I will find him soon. Definitely." Yuuki wiped away the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, strong determination revealed in her eyes.

Still Zero stood in silence. He desperately wanted to tell her to stay here, to remain by his side forever and let go of the memories. Nevertheless, he couldn't say it out loud, nor could he do anything to stop her from running to that one man she was entirely devoted to. So all that he did before turning away was utter four mere words that completely contradicted to what he wanted to say:

"You can go now."

Having heard his words, a sad smile flickered on Yuuki's face as she lifted a hand up in the air to catch a snowflake. It soon then melted in her palm, let the cold water dripping through her fingertips.

'What are you thinking about right now, Kaname?'

Kaname had been walking in the dark, cold tunnel for a while. It was the first time he went alone; before, he had his dear Yuuki by his side. He did not recall the tunnel to be this long and dark; or to tell the truth, he did not remember anything about it. All that he could recollect is his fiancé's soothing voice, her adorable flushed face and above all, her warm, delicate hand that held tightly his. He could still feel the warmth seeping into his body just by that mere thought.

However long the tunnel was, eventually it would have to end. Kaname pushed the heavy door open then stepped inside the Kuran manor. The manor had returned to its state the previous year: dark, lonely and empty. The pureblood could barely see any signs of life still left there, which profoundly saddened him when he reflected on all of his sweet memories there.

Taking long strides, he walked along the hall, past his room, then finally reaching Yuuki's old room. He came all the way here just to see this room again, to relive those memorable days that were lost forever. Gently turning the knob, he came inside. Immediately, the Kuran king was overwhelmed by a pleasant scent, one so sweet and familiar that he must have inhaled for a thousand times.

'You must've been here a lot recently, Yuuki.' he chuckled softly at the thought. Slowly, the vampire approached the bed taking off his coat then lay down. His eyes closed as he sank into the sweetness of his beloved's scent. He was so tired after the long trip, and sorely needed some rest. After so long, it was eventually felt like home to him again.

Kaname had a dream, one based on a vague memory of his from thousands of years before. He was standing in a barley field, fierce wind brushing his hair, the pale sunlight gently pouring down on him. In front of him stood the hooded woman, her back turning to him.

"Do you love me, Kaname?" Suddenly she asked her voice so soft it was barely audible. The wind rose dramatically, making it even harder to hear her.

Kaname stayed silence for a while, soulful eyes gazing on her.

"Yes… I do."

"So why didn't you go with me?"

The man's eyes grew darker at her question.

"Soon… I'll go with you. To a place higher than here. But now…"

Ignoring his words, the hooded woman cried: "You promised we would be together for all eternity and then you abandoned me! Why did you do that, Kaname?"

Dropping his words, Kaname suddenly froze in his place. Startled lightly, he anxiously asked:

"What're you talking about?"

Much to Kaname's surprise, the female vampire laughed. Her laugh was hollow and mirthless.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do, you're…"

Kaname dropped his words again as the woman turned back to face him. All the time he thought he was talking to the ancestor of the vampire race, but it turned out he was wrong. His eyes widened, and he took one step back when he saw hazy eyes glancing at him.

"Yuuki…?"

Yuuki smiled mockingly, her voice cold and harsh: "You thought I was that hooded woman, didn't you? Now I finally understand. You left me because you still love her, right? You liar!"

"No… Yuuki…" Kaname whispered his eyes averted from her angry ones. He could not bear looking into her eyes.

"I should never have trusted you! The only reason why you accepted me being by your side was because you are no better than me, wasn't it? You're still clinging to her, to that damned woman!" Yuuki shouted wildly, losing all her control.

Before Kaname could utter a single word, intense flames suddenly burst from Yuuki. They engulfed her in no time, sparks showered everywhere. Nonetheless, Yuuki seemed to be in no agony; still she continued with the same seething rage:

"Why did you abandon me, Kaname? Answer me now!"

Kaname's eyes snapped open, one hand reaching out as he woke up from his dream. His heart beat frantically in his chest despite all the effort he had put so far just to stay calm. Each and every single cell in his entire body was perfectly aware of Yuuki's presence getting closer and closer. She was going to the Kuran manor.

The pureblood sat up, his coat fell to the ground causing a loud clack. Something rolled slowly from the pocket of his coat. He picked it up, instantly realized it was the rose he gave Yuuki, the rose that only bloomed once every ten years. He had been taking it with him all the time, clinging to the very proof of their love. However, he could do that no more; as he had his plans to implement, it was time he had to let go of his feelings, no matter how painful it might be. Holding the rose tenderly in his trembling hand, Kaname smiled sadly:

"I told you before, right? That I loved you more than anyone in the world. When I said it, I truly meant it with all my heart and soul."

He closed his eyes, feeling Yuuki rush through the main gate and the empty hall. She would be here in no time.

"But if I were to be with you, I would only bring you more sorrow and pain just as I did to the first woman I've ever loved, and the forbidden existence of the purebloods would never disappear."

Panting heavily, Yuuki stopped at her old room's door, tearful eyes intently looking at Kaname. The man slowly lifted his head up, let their eyes meet in a loving gaze.

"Therefore… I must let you go."

Kaname left the rose on the bed, giving Yuuki one sad smile before getting away in the form of the vampire bats. The girl frantically dashed to him, a hand reaching out as she desperately burst out:

"Wait, Kaname!"

Despite her pleading, Kaname did not stop. The bats flew out of the window to the dark sky, leaving bewildered Yuuki alone in the empty room.

'Please forgive me, Yuuki…'

**-The end-**

**A/N:** A Yume fic, finally! As one can clearly see, this story was born mostly to write OOC Yuuki without causing too many confusions XD

As I hate dealing with emotions and sentiments, I was half-dead while struggling with the fic. I kept editing it, and to tell the truth, the whole editing/rephrasing work actually took me almost as long as the writing one. I swear I can retell the story now without missing a single dot or comma.

Oh and just an extra note though, due to my obsession with VK I often use a lot of details in cannon in my stories, and one of those is the rose thing. It was revealed in a single frame in chapter 72 that Kaname actually brought the rose with him.

Lastly, if you enjoyed my work, please review now!


End file.
